Dark Intelligence
by EmpireofShadow
Summary: -Metroid Other M- They could never imagine that such evil could reside in such an innocent looking frame.  That was their first mistake.  -rated T to be safe-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Played Metroid Other M, and decided to do this small thing for the biggest surprise of the game, to me at least. Might make a few more snip bits for it if I feel like it. But, for now, I need to focus on my other fics.

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo own Metroid, duh.

* * *

Awareness, as always, came slowly through Ridley's mind. Awareness of the warm liquid of the cloning tank, of the bright light that came shining in through the outside (which was odd, he thought, why would there be bright lights in a Space Pirate lab?), of his own now diminished form, as it always was after such an ordeal capable of completely destroying his old body, and the muffled voices coming through the thick glass.

They were despicable human voices.

His small eyes shot open, startling one of the humans who had been leaning in close to the overly large (at least for his current form) tank and causing him to trip backwards, eliciting derisive laughter from his comrades. Ridley ignored this, instead casting his eyes around quickly to confirm that this was indeed a human facility, before returning his attention to the human scum in front of him, focusing on what he could of their conservation through the thick glass of the container.

"This…..really….Ridley?"

"….sample….wrong….source."

"….cute though." This came from a red haired female who preceded to put her hand on the glass separating them. "Hey there little guy."

If Ridley have had access to his old body she would have lost that hand and more besides. Instead, the gears in his mind began to turn.

It was obvious that the humans didn't think he was the same species as his original form, and instead saw him as a cute furry creature made by mistake.

Ridley seriously consider smashing through the glass (even in this form he was deceptively strong) and biting off at least a finger or two off the female, for thinking him weak, but reconsidered. A facility of this scale would no doubt contain at least some form of security, and he was still very vulnerable in this form.

So, he decided to play into their current delusion of him, rubbing his fluffy body on the other side of the offered hand, even as he retched mentally at the act. Until he was ready to change into his more advanced form he would act the part of a docile creature.

When he did change, he would repay this humiliation a hundred fold.

Unknown to the scientists, the reason that the creature was purring wasn't because he enjoyed their company. It was because he was imagining decorating the corridors with their entrails.


	2. Mother?

**Author's Note: **"ducks the rocks thrown by those who wants him to update his other story" I'm sorry! I've this small plot bunny hopping around in my head, and I need to let it run it's course.

**Disclaimer:** FEAR THE MOTHER!

* * *

In Ridley's humble opinion, he was quite easily the deadliest organism to ever occur naturally (he knew for a fact that Metroids were not natural). His final form capable of absorbing temperatures capable of melting most star ship bulk heads and redirecting that energy in any way he pleased. All of his forms capable of regeneration to the extreme, through absorbing other cells and converting them, every one of his cells also contained a genetic blueprint of his memory at the moment of destruction, allowing him to continuously be brought back, mind intact. He was, in one word, perfect and feared nothing.

So he could not explain his reaction to the blonde haired, blue eyed female staring at him from the other side of the enclosure. His fur ruffling against his protest. It wasn't fear, he knew fear, even though he'd never felt it himself. It was more like a wing joint twitch, completely involuntary. She just seemed wrong, and yet familiar at the same time.

For a second, he thought that it was actually the thrice cursed bounty hunter looking at him from her place near the door, but quickly dismissed the notion. She did share many similarities with that damnable female hunter (although, to be fair, all humans looked the same to him), but it was clearly not her.

Why then could he not settle his fur (so very glad that he would soon be rid of such an outer covering). Why could he not force himself into his regular act of the loving pet.

He got his answer a moment later when the female spoke, the words followed by the telepathic equivalent of a relaxant. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

If possible, Ridley tensed even more. For a moment, seeing a visage that, in any species, could never be called a face dominated by a single eye superimpose itself on the female's. Ridley had felt many telepaths in his long life (although most he usually killed for even trying to access his mind), but he'd recognize the unique frequency the female was using anywhere.

It was nearly identical to that monstrosity of a computer, Mother Brain.

Old mental training kicked in an instant, projecting a surface layer of thoughts, while keeping all the true thinking on the lower layer of his consciousness. He couldn't allow the thing to read what he truly was, and (while being a more than an adequate defense against most telepaths) if this thing was indeed anything like Mother, it'd soon see through the ploy. He had to get the damn thing to leave, without exposing who and what he really was.

"_WRONG! WRONG! YOU WRONG! LEAVE!"_ he screamed mentally, reducing his thought processes closer to the animal he was pretending to be. Quickly, Ridley fled into the greenery of the enclosure, mimicking the frantic motion of prey (he didn't feel fear, but he inspired enough in others to know how to copy it).

The thing was left stunned, obviously not expecting his violent reaction. She stepped closer, again trying to project calm and friendliness. "No, I promise, I won't hurt you."

This time, Ridley took it a step further. He needed the thing gone, now! He jumped out, clamping his small teeth into one of the thing's fingers and tore. He quickly returned to his hiding place, a piece of synthetics skin between his teeth. Despite it not being real flesh and blood, the act of violence still felt good.

The thing was left staring at the mechanics left exposed from the bitten finger. Looking at it, almost incomprehensibly. _"YOU NOT REAL! YOU WRONG, WRONG! ALL WRONG!"_

For a second, Ridley started to think he may have gone too far, the thing stared at him, as if she could see right brush that concealed him. Unreadable thoughts going on at unbelievable speeds passing through her eyes. Anger was the only one he could clearly see, but slowly replaced by another he wouldn't have guessed would happen. One he'd never before witnessed in this thing's predecessor.

Sadness.

Once it left, and Ridley was confident that his thoughts would again not be overheard, he started to turn this new development around in his head. By now, he had been quite convinced that this facility was being used to develop bioweapons (so much for the Federation taking the high road). He had seen the cyberneticly enhanced life forms himself (the researchers had started taking him for "walks"). It was likely that the development of an AI similar to Mother Brain was meant as a way to control these forces. The scientists had somehow managed to create another Mother. Although, the reasoning behind giving it a organic looking body was beyond him.

In any case, this meant that he needed to accelerate his plans a bit. The presence of something that could discover his true intentions made it too much of a risk to stay in his current position much longer.

By the end of the week, he'd be the last living sentient on this station.

He was almost right, but he'd forgot something.

Machines don't, truly, live.

* * *

**End Note: **It said, in game, that MB was created to first control the Metroids through telepathy, though we never actually see that in effect.


End file.
